Cześć Mrs Carter
by Pixie-Anne
Summary: or Hello Mrs Carter. Sequel to 'Każdy Zasługuje Na Drugą Szansę', though it is not necessary to read that first. Millie and Max have been together for 10 weeks when Max decides it's time for her to meet his family. Will it all run smoothly for the couple?
1. Chapter 1

_**A huge thank you to feebee17 and firebird590 who gave me my first reviews. You made my week and inspired me to write more! In addition to this, feebee17, your encouragement of me continuing this plot led to staying up until 4am creating this in my head and firebird59, I hope this one is easier to read. Hope you all enjoy and, again, any reviews welcome. **_

_**Pixie**_

_**xx**_

Cześć Mrs Carter

Saturday morning, 9am

I was nervous. Well, actually, nervous would be a bit of an understatement. The understatement of the century, to be quite honest. I had been rifling through my wardrobe for the past two hours, still dressed in my lover's discarded shirt from last night and with no clue what to wear for this afternoon. Thoughts of last night spun around my mind, making my heart thunder and an impressive blush grow on my cheeks. _No! _I shook my head to expel the thoughts._ Don't think of that. Outfit! You need and outfit. _

"What should I wear?" I asked my boyfriend for the fifth time that morning, comparing two dresses in the full-length mirror. I watched in awe as his reflection strolled in from the en suite bathroom with just a towel around his waist, dripping wet, and came up behind me. He dropped his head into the crook of my neck, pressing a feather-light kiss to the skin there. Sighing, I relaxed back against him and revelled in the warmth of his body, letting the dresses fall to the floor beside us.

"It doesn't matter what you wear. I told you. She's gonna love you no matter what you wear." He mumbled, his words ghosting over my collar-bone, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"How can you be so sure?" I muttered back, biting my lip as the nerves twisted knots in stomach to match my hands. Max raised his hands and took mine in them, separating the knots they were creating. Our gazes met in the mirror.

"Because I love you, so she'll love you. Trust me." The intensity of the situation suddenly made me very aware of the close proximity of our bodies and I flushed again at the thoughts of last night, our first time together. Max smirked, seemingly able to read my thoughts, "Please try not to look like that today, I won't be able to keep my hands off you and I hardly think my mother would approve of that. Or my sisters, for that matter." My cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red and I turned, burying my head into Max's chest, accidently pushing up against the length of his body, causing him to groan_. _He pulled me away from the mirror and the clothes and onto the bed.

"We got time." He whispered into my ear, the last thing I heard before he kissed me and led me into ecstasy.

**#########**

Saturday morning, 11am

Dozing, I adored the feeling of having the woman I loved in my arms. From her breathing, I knew she was asleep, her head lay on my chest, over my heart, as if she was listening to the steady beat. I brushed the stray locks of vibrant hair from her face and placed a kiss on her dewy forehead. I glanced up towards the clock and swore loudly, causing Millie to roll over away from me, murmuring, but not wake.

"Millie..." I said, shaking her shoulder gently, "Mills, we need to get up." Still, she stayed asleep. I tried again, but louder, "Millie, it's 11 o'clock. We need to be at my mother's in one hour." She flew out of bed and into the bathroom, swearing, switching the shower on as she went. I climbed out of bed and threw on the shirt and jeans that I had packed in my overnight bag. I finished getting dressed just as Millie ran out of the bathroom, panicking.

"Max! I still don't know what to wear!" she exclaimed, exasperated. I picked out a top at random from her wardrobe. It was white, and flowing, with traditional Japanese-style drawings on it. "YES! Max, it's perfect! Not too much. Not too little. Why didn't I think of that?" she grabbed the top from my hands and started to get dressed, dropping her towel in the process.

"I'm gonna...erm...just wait...erm...in the...yeah." I stumbled over my words, tearing my eyes from the goddess in front of me. _Now is not the time, Max. You're already running late._ I picked up my phone and hurried out of the room.

I stood waiting in the small living room of Millie's apartment. Every surface was cluttered with objects. There were photos everywhere, all from different stages in her life: her with her parents when she was a child,; her as a rebellious teenager with friends; her first day on the beat; the Sun Hill group; and one of us. We were at the pub. It seemed only yesterday, but at the same time, an age ago, because now, I couldn't see my life without Millie in it. It had been taken 10 weeks ago today, just as I pulled away to tell her to stop thinking before I kissed her again. We were entirely consumed by each other, our bodies so close, our lips still raw from the kiss. We looked so in love.

I jumped as a pair of arms wound themselves around me. I was so caught up in the memory that I didn't even hear her come down. "What are you grinning about?" she asked.

"Us." I twisted and gave her a short but passionate kiss before I grasped her hand and led her towards the door. "Come on, then. We don't want to be late. You look gorgeous, by the way." She blushed as we grabbed our jackets and left the apartment.

**#########**

In the car

We sat in silence, my mind whirring over every detail Max had told me about his family, which wasn't actually that much. He reached over and slide his hand into mine, rubbing it with his thumb, trying to sooth me. We turned onto a small picturesque road on the outskirts of London.

"We're nearly there." Said Max softly.

"Right, ok, errm...So your mother is called Natalie, your older sister is called Joanna, her husband is called Martin, with their children Oscar and Daniel, and your twin sister is called Krysta, her partner's called Tony, and she has baby Jessica. Right?"

Max chuckled before saying, "Right, apart from the fact my mother is called Natia, not Natalie, my sister is called Jolanta, and my mother will probably tell you to call her Ma anyway. And remember it's Toni with and 'i'. But other than that, yeah, it's all correct." He chuckled again as I sank into my seat. "Don't worry, though. You aren't the first person to get their names wrong. In fact, Ma with think it's _ładny." _The look that I gave him obviously illustrated how scared I was of new languages. "She'll think it's cute."

"Oh, okay. Wait! They're not all going to be speaking in Polish are they? 'Cause I can't speak Polish, and I'll look all stupid and, and, and – "

"Mills, it's going to be fine. No, they won't speak in Polish, I've already told them you can't understand it, and if they do, I'll just translate. It's not a big deal."Max replied as he pulled into the driveway of a small red brick house, with a flourishing garden and two boys playing football.

"But what if they do, and I'll be alone, but I don't want to be a burden, and – "

"Mille!" He turned and took both of my hands in his. "They are NOT going to speak Polish because I've told them, under pain of death, not to. You won't EVER be alone, 'cause I am always here for you. And you aren't EVER going to be a burden. I. Love. You. And my family aren't going to change that. Okay?" I nodded and he leant forward, pressing his lips to mine.

He opened the door to a chorus of 'Hey, Uncle Max!" from the two boys. _Oscar and Daniel._ Waving at them, he came round to my door and helped me out, taking my hand as he led me towards the house. I watched with a smile as the boys abandoned their football and ran full pelt into Max, hugging his middle.

"ARGH!" Max shouted out, winking at me, "You got me!" The boys laughed and high-fived before running into what must be the back garden. Max guided me up the garden path to the front door, knocking twice.

_And so it begins..._

_**Should I continue? Please tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A huge thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Here's the next instalment. Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get a chapter of happy before I go a bit angsty on you all. I'm not as happy or as confident as I was with the last chapter, so if any improvements are needed then please let me know.**_

_**Pixie**_

_**xx**_

_**Just realised I never put a disclaimer, so just to let you all know, I don't own Millie, Max, or The Bill. If I did, it would still be on TV and there would be a lot of Mallie and Mansari .Anyway, on with the story...**_

The door opened to reveal a very short woman in her 60s, her black hair, heavily peppered with grey, was in a loose plait that came over her shoulder. She was dressed in purple suede boots, dark blue jeans and a purple poncho. Her luminous green eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled at her son.

"Maksy!" she exclaimed, drawing him into a hug.

"Hey, Ma." Max said, stooping down to kiss her cheek.

"Look at you!" she admonished, pushing a few stray locks of hair out of his face, "Have you been eating properly? It's been too long since you visited, _kochani_!"

"Ma!" he replied, rolling his eyes. I giggled at the scene. _If only Sun Hill could see him now. _He heard me and blushed, again seeming to read my thoughts. Coughing, he stood next to me, a nervous smile on his face, letting his mother's eyes roam over the two of us until they rested on our still-entwined hands. "Ma, this is Millie, my girlfriend." I took a deep breath.

"_Cześć Mrs Carter. Miło__cię poznać._" I said clearly, an axious smile over my face as I held out my hand. _YES! I said it right! Do your little happy dance! Woop! Woop! _I heard Max gasp at me and I saw Natia's eyes crinkle once more as she laughed.

"Oh, _kochani_ ! Aren't you a gem? Please, call me either Natia or Ma, not Mrs Carter. It makes me feel old."

"That's 'cause you are old, Ma." The reply came at me from three directions: Max beside me, a women behind me, and a woman behind Natia. _These must be Max's sisters. _Natia tutted at the siblings and strutted into the house.

"Hi." said the woman behind me. She looked like a younger version of her mother. Her hair fell in waves around her face, softening her high cheekbones. "My name's Jolanta. I'm Max's older sister. You must be Millie. It's really nice to finally meet you. Max won't shut up about you." I glanced at Max, seeing him glare at his sister. "Hey! Don't look at me like that!" she said to him, matching his glare with her own. The other woman, who I assumed to be Krysta, stepped out of the house, dressed in a purple tights, a yellow dress and matching shoes. Her hair was bubblegum pink and in a sharp bob that framed her angelic face. She was petite and short, bearing more similarities to Max than the other women of the family.

"Hey! I'm Krysta, Max's twin sister." She yanked me away from Max's side and into a hug. "You really are as cute as he said you were! I might just steal you away for myself!"

"Oi!" Max turned to glare at his other sister.

"Jeez, Max! Cool it! I was joking!" she said, before letting go of me and disappearing inside. A cry of 'Mummy!' came from the back of the house. Jolanta smiled apologetically before running around to the garden.

"You know Polish?" he said, astounded, turning to me.

"I just leant how to say 'Hello Mrs Carter. Nice to meet you.' It seemed like a good idea. Why? Was it bad?" My previous joy at speaking Polish was quickly deteriorating into a sick feeling that Max's family might hate me.

"Millie, it was brilliant!" he responded, beaming. "The fact that you made that effort, and without me teaching you, has probably just written you in my mother's good books for the rest of your life!"

My heart fluttered. _Rest of my life? Does he wants me to be with him for the rest of my life? Oh. My. God. Wait, he's looking at you. Breath, Millie, breath. Say something._ "Erm, what does _kochani_ mean? It is Polish, right? I thought she wasn't going to speak Polish."

"It means 'darling'. Ma says it all the time, so you'll get used to hearing it. It's a habit that she will never break, but it's all the Polish she'll say today."

"Maksy!" Natia yelled through, "Get in here! Don't leave poor Millie waiting on the front door step. Bring her in!"

"The worst is over, I promise. You've met my mother and my sisters, so it's all easy going from here. Ready? " Max asked. I nodded, slipping my hand into his, using it as a lifeline as we stepped into the house.

We entered the living room, met by the sight of a tall, slender woman with short spiky blond hair bouncing a baby on her knee.

"Oh, 'ello." She said with a strong Manchester accent, standing to greet us, the baby on her hip, "Yer Millie, right? I'm Toni and this is Jess, nice t'meet yer." The baby started to struggle in her arms and reach for Max. Letting go of my hand, he took her into his arms, causing a her lips to pull back into a smile.

"Hello, Jess Pess." He said to her, kissing her forehead, obviously besotted with her, "Not seen you in a while, eh? You missed your old Uncle Max?" she giggled and flung her arms around his neck, her small head fitting snugly into his neck. My stomach flipped at the sight of him being so comfortable around children, and how loving he was. _He'd be a great dad. Wait! What? Crap! Why did you just think that? It's not like you need to think about that. I mean, you don't even know if he wants kids, let alone with you. Whoa! Hold up, Millie! You do NOT want Max Carter's babies! At least not yet, I mean – No, Millie, you do not want his kids...Oh, who am you kidding! This is just bloody perfect! You been dating the man for not even three months, already declared that you love him in the middle of a crowded pub and, to put the cherry on top, you want his children!_ _Could you be any more pathetic? _My inner rant was ended by Toni speaking again.

"I'm just gunna go 'elp yer mam. Do yer mind watchin' 'er for a bit?"

"No probs. Don't think she's going to let go anytime soon anyway." Max said as he led me through the house and into the back garden, where I could see Krysta and Jolanta watching two boys play through the French doors.

_**The inner rant thing was based on something I do all the time. I am always ranting in my head, or having internal conversations. Does that make me crazy? I've decided to focus more on Millie's past in the next chapter, so it will have a bit of angst in it. I am also having ideas for another story already to do with our fave couple that will be chock-a-block with angst. Poor Mallie! Any reviews welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I AM SO SORRY! I can't believe how long it's been since I updated! My excuse? An unfortunate mix of writer's block, a TON of work and a severely depressed friend. My whole life has been crazy and I'm sorry that this story got lost in all the chaos Please forgive me! I'll get down on my knees and beg if I need to!Anyway, back to the story...**_

_**Just to say again that, unfortunately, I own nothing **_

Max

We were sat at the table after dinner, the desert dishes still out in front of us, the seven adults chatting about everything and anything.

"Maksy always wanted to be a police officer, ever since he was a little boy." Ma was saying, her eyes fogged over as she recalled the memory, "He used to run around pretending he had a gun and always used to tied Krysta up using string, saying he was handcuffing her." I coughed loudly, giving my mother a glare. She seemed to get the message. "So, Millie, what made you become a police officer?"

"Oh...ermm...well, I'm not sure, to be honest...ermm..." Millie answered, her voice trailing off at the end as she avoided meeting anyone's eyes. I could see she was uncomfortable, but Ma kept badgering her, clearly oblivious to how Millie was feeling.

"Oh, come now, _kochani_, there must be some reason! You don't choose a job like that for no reason at all!" Ma continued, and I noticed Millie's eyes starting to fill up. "Did you want to bag a man in uniform?"

At this, a sob erupted from Millie as the tears started to pour out from her exquisite blue eyes, shocking my family into silence. I leapt up as she ran from the room and towards the garden as fast as she could, stumbling as her feet met the uneven surface of the grass.

**#########**

I felt Max's strong arms wrap around my waist to stop me from falling flat on my face. Once I was steady on my feet again, I attempted to pull away from him, but his grip only became firmer as he held me to him. I continued to fight, my hand becoming fists as I pounded them against his solid form, twisting to try and free myself of the vice-like hold he had me in. _I can't let him see me like this. I have to be strong. I can't lose it...I can't..._I gave up. I collapsed against him, burying my head in his chest as I let the tears fall fast and strong. His arms no longer held me in the same hold, it was softer now, one of his hands coming up to stroke through my hair as the other settled gently around my waist. He didn't speak. He just held me and let me cry. The tears gradually slowed until they stopped all together, and only my ragged breathing could be heard. Finally I lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." He whispered back. "What's up? Why did you start crying?"

"You might want to sit down." I said as I lead him over to a bench. I took a deep breath, readying myself.

_**Ok, that's chapter three done. Chapter four will be up very soon **_

_**Reviews welcome **_

_**Pixie xx**_

_**PS: sorry (again)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the fourth and final for you all. I'm afraid I must apologise for the angst – my mind just got carried away! But here it is anyway! And don't worry MissLaLa – she is actually nice, but slightly oblivious to people's feeling sometimes (and that explains where Max gets it from!) Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: It's all MIIINNNNEE! Oh wait...it's not?...crap.**_

"The reason I became a police officer was because a member of my family was murdered." Max went to speak but I cut him off quickly, knowing that if I stopped talking, I wouldn't be able to start again. I took another deep breath, and could feel my eyes filling with tears again at the memory. "It was eight years ago, I was 22, and my boyfriend, Chris, and I were madly in love, or, at least, I thought we were. We had been dating for four years when I found out I was pregnant." I daren't look at Max but instead focused my gaze at the ground, hearing his sharp intake of breath before I ploughed on. "Our son, Daniel Christopher Clark, was born on the 14th January 2003. He was tiny, and had the most beautiful blue eyes." I started smiling at the memory. "I was so happy. Chris, myself and Danny settled family life. Life was great. Until Danny was two." My eyes burned as the tears started again. "I had taken him to the park, and was pushing him on the swings when this man came over and sat on the bench near us. He looked like just a normal guy, so I thought nothing of it. Suddenly, pain exploded in the back of my head, and I was on the ground, and this man was above me, with a gun pointing at my face. I froze; I didn't know what to do. He smiled at me and then, before I even realised what was happening, he lifted the gun up...and...and...and..." I broke down, not being able to finish. Max pulled me into him as he finished the sentence for me.

"He shot Danny, didn't he?" I nodded against his side before continuing through my sobs.

"I-I-I tried to stop him, but it was too late. I started to scream, but the man started kick me. Beat me half to death, then left me to die next my baby. I was found by a some kids bunking off school a few hours later. I was in a coma for three days. When I came round, a police officer told me that Chris had been dealing drugs and firearms, pimping out girls, and had broken about every law you could think of – you name it, he had done it. That was why Danny was shot. But they never caught the guy who shot my son. I joined the force as soon as I was fit enough. I tell myself I joined to protect and help other victims, but I really joined to try and find that man and make him pay for what he did to my beautiful baby boy." Max was silent. _Damn it Millie! Why couldn't you have held it together? Now he hates you for not telling him! _

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just couldn't do it. It was a different part of my life, one that was over the day I joined the police. I didn't want to have to relive it. I'm sorry. I'll just go."

"No, you won't." Max suddenly seemed to snap out of the daze he was in. "I mean, I don't want you to leave. I'm really glad you told me, and I am so sorry about you son, but this changes nothing. I still love you and I still want to be with you, forever if you'll have me. I want to get married and have a family and grow old together. Maybe not now, but someday, I want it all with you." He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners. I couldn't help but return it as he lowered his lips onto mine in a gentle kiss. As we came apart, Max said softly, "You know, we probably should go back in there or Ma will be sending out a search party."

I stood up and leant into him as we walked back into the house. "Max? You know when you said grow old? I know I will, but what about you? I mean, you're already old!" I said with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Oi!" He tried to grab hold of me, but I leapt out of his grip and ran through the garden, laughing.

"Come on, old man!"

_**Thanks for reading this one, I am planning to pot up another story involving our fave couple, but it may take a while. Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Pixie xx**_


	5. Just to let you know

**Just to let you all know that my new story, **_**Wyjdziesz za mnie?**_**, is up! **

**It's a continuation of this storyline and uses the same characters with lots of romance, Sun Hill camaraderie, angst (sorry!) and Max's wacky family! **

**Please check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Lots of love,**

**Pixie xx **


End file.
